moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection
The Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection, or the Gold Classic Collection for short, is a series of VHS and DVD releases of animated Disney films, similar to the Walt Disney Classics and Walt Disney Masterpiece Collections that preceded it. The series notably also featured the first home video release of Make Mine Music and the first VHS and DVD release of Saludos Amigos (although content from these two was cut). The DVDs were similar in content to the failed Limited Issue DVDs, to the point that the Gold Collection DVDs for Pinocchio, Hercules, and Mulan were actually reissues of those films' Limited Issue DVDs. Most of the DVDs contained a few bonus features in the form of interactive read-alongs, trivia games, and sing-alongs, though some also contained making-of featurettes and bonus cartoon shorts. Each wave of Gold Collection videos and DVDs were released on select days of each month from January 11, 2000 through March 20, 2001. However, due to subpar sales as a result of too many videos in the series being released all at once, Disney discontinued the line afterward. Sadly as a result, later releases with similar content and cover designs were not labeled as Gold Collection videos. Many of the films released in the Gold Collection have since been released on DVD again, some as part of the Walt Disney Platinum Editions (and its successor series, the Walt Disney Diamond Editions) or as individual "special edition" DVDs. As of 2015, Make Mine Music, Melody Time, and A Goofy Movie are the only films released in the series that have not been given new Region 1 DVD releases since then. The Spirit of Mickey and So Dear to My Heart were apparently going to be re-released as part of the Gold Collection (as seen on a trailer for the collection on various videos), but these videos were never released. The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Oliver & Company were also planned to be included but were cut from the collection and instead released as stand-alone videos without the "Gold Collection" banner. So Dear to My Heart was eventually released on DVD as a Disney Movie Club exclusive. Release Dates *Toy Story - January 11, 2000 *Mulan - February 1, 2000 *Pinocchio - March 7, 2000 *The Aristocats - April 4, 2000 *The Fox and the Hound - May 2, 2000 *The Three Caballeros - May 2, 2000 *Saludos Amigos - May 2, 2000 *Make Mine Music - June 6, 2000 *Melody Time - June 6, 2000 *Pocahontas - June 6, 2000 *A Goofy Movie - June 20, 2000 *Fun and Fancy Free - June 20, 2000 *Alice in Wonderland - July 4, 2000 *Mary Poppins - July 4, 2000 *Robin Hood - July 4, 2000 *The Rescuers Down Under - August 1, 2000 *Hercules - August 1, 2000 *A Bug's Life - August 1, 2000 *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World - September 5, 2000 *The Black Cauldron - October 3, 2000 *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad - October 3, 2000 *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas - November 7, 2000 *Pete's Dragon - January 16, 2001 *The Sword in the Stone - March 20, 2001 *Bedknobs and Broomsticks - March 20, 2001 Category:DVD Category:VHS